Peptide factors active on cell cultures (mainly tumor cells) will be isolated, purified and sequenced. cDNA's will be constructed to measure by in situ hybridization the fluctuation of the mRNA's for the factors to physiological stimuli in animal tissues and tumors. Monoclonal antibodies against the factors and their receptors will be developed. These will be used in animal experiments to probe the physiologic relevance of the factors.